


That's the way it is

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Introspection, Ironman- Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, Spiderman- Freeform, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia terza OS Starker, post Infinity War e seguito ideale della mia long fic "Yo contigo tu conmigo".In questa storia Tony mantiene la sua promessa e spiega a zia May che Peter, d'ora in poi, vivrà al quartier generale degli Avengers, e poi lo porta al cinema e i due iniziano una sorta di "vita insieme" in questa parentesi di serenità. Ma basta un episodio di una serie TV per far tornare a Peter le sue paure sul futuro del suo signor Stark...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a chiunque detenga i diritti del MCU e di tutto il mondo Marvel.





	That's the way it is

**That’s the way it is**

_Don't surrender_  
Cause you can win  
In this thing called love

 _When you want it the most_  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is!

_(“That’s the way it is” – Céline Dion)_

Come aveva promesso alla fine della vacanza, una volta tornati a New York Tony accompagnò Peter a casa di zia May per spiegare alla donna che il ragazzo era risultato particolarmente dotato tra i giovani stagisti della Stark Foundation e che era quindi stato scelto per un progetto sperimentale da svolgersi in sede. Per questo motivo Stark riteneva che sarebbe stato molto più comodo per Peter trasferirsi nella Avengers Tower, dove si sarebbe effettuato il progetto; lui stesso si impegnava a controllare che il ragazzo non trascurasse gli studi e la frequenza a scuola.

Le motivazioni portate da Stark erano così verosimili e ben congegnate che zia May non ebbe il minimo dubbio, anzi fu entusiasta che il nipote fosse risultato tanto brillante e già immaginava per lui una luminosa carriera alla Stark Foundation. In realtà Tony aveva deciso di recarsi personalmente a casa della donna insieme a Peter non soltanto perché la sua presenza avrebbe dato un tono di ufficialità all’intera faccenda, contribuendo a rassicurare e convincere May, ma anche per un altro motivo…

Era infatti sicuro che, se avesse lasciato le spiegazioni a Peter, il ragazzo si sarebbe lasciato trascinare dall’entusiasmo e avrebbe annunciato trionfalmente a sua zia che si apprestava ad andare a  _convivere con il signor Stark_  e altre amenità del genere. Beh, Tony sapeva bene che, alla resa dei conti, le cose stavano più o meno così, ma non era certo il caso di farlo sapere alla povera May!

E così, nonostante le preoccupazioni riguardanti la prossima e definitiva battaglia contro Thanos, Tony e Peter e anche gli altri Avengers cercavano di trascorrere una vita il più possibile serena, godendosi il momento presente e le piccole e grandi gioie che potevano ancora concedersi.

Tony aveva portato Peter al cinema già tre volte e, nonostante l’invito fosse stato esteso anche agli altri amici e alcuni di loro avessero partecipato, il ragazzino aveva vissuto ogni volta l’evento come se si fosse trattato di un  _appuntamento con il signor Stark_.

Al colmo dell’emozione, aveva trascorso ore davanti allo specchio per pettinarsi e provarsi tutte le magliette che possedeva, cercando di apparire al meglio… proprio come una teenager al primo amore.

“Signor Stark, vado bene così? Non la farò sfigurare, vero? Lei è sempre così… elegante, ecco” chiedeva, arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli.

“Vai benissimo, ragazzo, non stiamo andando ad assistere ad una prima a Broadway” rideva Tony, ma nel profondo del suo animo era sempre più intenerito e attratto dalla dolce ingenuità di Peter e si sentiva legato a lui ogni giorno di più.

E poi, nel buio della sala cinematografica, era stato tenerissimo per Tony sentire il ragazzo aggrapparsi al suo braccio durante le scene più agghiaccianti e lui stesso aveva approfittato dell’oscurità per chinarsi a baciarlo teneramente… proprio come se anche lui fosse stato un liceale al primo appuntamento!

La scuola per Peter sarebbe iniziata la settimana successiva e Tony, per consolarlo un po’ dell’inevitabile scadenza, aveva deciso di regalare al ragazzo una serie di serate  _speciali_ , soltanto loro due, comprendenti lunghe maratone di serie TV, pizza e pop-corn sul divano, davanti al televisore. Stark era soddisfatto nel vedere Peter raggiante, ma sapeva bene, nonostante rifiutasse di ammetterlo, che lui stesso aveva un bisogno immenso di quei momenti sereni trascorsi con il ragazzo, facendo cose da adolescenti  _nerd_  e sbarazzandosi di qualsiasi altro pensiero. Vedere il sorriso luminoso di Peter, i suoi occhi brillanti, sentire il suo entusiasmo e i suoi commenti ininterrotti ad ogni scena ed episodio che guardavano era qualcosa di semplice eppure meravigliosamente unico, che non aveva prezzo e che gli donava una felicità profonda che non aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita.

“Peter, vorrei ascoltare quello che dicono i protagonisti dell’episodio invece del tuo continuo chiacchiericcio” diceva ogni tanto, fingendosi scocciato dalla parlantina del ragazzino. “Come pretendi che capisca quello che sta succedendo se tu non la smetti un secondo di commentare?”

“Sì, mi scusi, signor Stark, lo capisco… però non sembra anche a lei che quel medico si stia comportando in modo sospetto? Io credo che non dica la verità e secondo me la squadra di Emily Prentiss *****  lo dovrebbe controllare più da vicino!”

E allora Tony rideva e stringeva a sé il suo splendido e perfetto ragazzino, consapevole che il mondo non sarebbe più stato lo stesso senza le sue chiacchiere e che la sua vita era rischiarata dalla sua allegria in un modo che non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile.

“Okay, suppongo che dovrò abituarmi a guardare la televisione con una radiolina accesa accanto” commentava, divertito.

Gli aveva regalato, per il suo sedicesimo compleanno, il cofanetto con la serie completa di tutte le stagioni di  _The Outer Limits_ , sapendo quanto amasse la fantascienza e ricordando che, comunque, era stato proprio un episodio di quella serie TV a ispirare a Steve Rogers il modo di ingannare Thanos e di guadagnare tempo… un tempo che appariva tanto più prezioso adesso che, da una parte, Nick Fury stava collaborando con gli scienziati dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per ritrovare le persone scomparse e elaborare un piano per eliminare definitivamente il Titano e, dall’altra, lui e gli altri Avengers si erano ritagliati una parentesi di serenità e tranquillità insieme alle persone care.

Ma quella serie TV era un’inesauribile fonte di entusiasmo e ispirazione per Peter, tanto che, a volte, Stark faceva non poca fatica a contenerlo…

Una sera avevano guardato un episodio molto appassionante in cui una giovane scienziata, dopo essere stata violentata da ragazzina, aveva inventato una macchina del tempo con la quale tornare indietro a uccidere i serial killer e i maniaci sessuali  _prima_ che commettessero i loro crimini. ******  L’episodio era uno dei pochi che non avesse un finale negativo e questo aveva esaltato ancora di più Peter che, alla fine, aveva guardato in faccia Stark e gli si era rivolto con l’espressione di qualcuno che abbia appena trovato il modo di risolvere tutti i mali dell’intero universo.

“Signor Stark, lei sarebbe in grado di costruire una macchina del tempo?”

“Ragazzo, non sono mica il  _Doctor Who_! E poi ho già combinato casini a sufficienza con Ultron” aveva ribattuto l’uomo, sollevando un sopracciglio con l’aria di averne abbastanza delle trovate geniali di Peter.  

“Magari, se ci lavorassimo insieme, potremmo veramente riuscirci” continuò il ragazzino, che a quanto pareva non aveva ascoltato una sillaba di quanto aveva detto Stark. “Ci pensa? Potremmo evitare omicidi seriali, attentati, addirittura delle guerre semplicemente tornando indietro e rendendo inoffensivo il colpevole. Magari non me la sentirei di ucciderlo, ma potremmo catturarlo e fermarlo in qualche altro modo. Potrei fare il… il  _pre-Spiderman di quartiere_! E poi potremmo perfino fermare Thanos, distruggerlo ancora prima che sferri il primo attacco a New York… sì, quello di quando ancora io frequentavo le scuole elementari!”

Tony lo guardò come se stesse delirando.

“Peter, a volte mi domando se ti ascolti mai quando parli. Non sono in grado di costruire una macchina del tempo, no, e anche se potessi non lo farei. Per colpa di una mia invenzione sciagurata tanta gente innocente è morta e io ne porto tuttora il peso” disse, leggermente innervosito. Odiava dover parlare di quell’episodio… “Apprezzo il tuo entusiasmo e devo ammettere che alcune tue trovate, prese da un film o da una serie TV, hanno avuto successo, ma dovresti ricordarti che non tutte le cose vanno come alla televisione e che la vita vera è un’altra cosa.”

Il rimprovero del suo idolo e, ancora più, la consapevolezza di aver toccato involontariamente un tasto doloroso per Stark, afflosciarono subito l’entusiasmo di Peter.

“Ha ragione, signor Stark, mi scusi, io… io volevo soltanto trovare un modo per eliminare Thanos per sempre e per salvare le persone innocenti. Sono stato un ingenuo e ho detto un sacco di sciocchezze, mi dispiace, io…” mormorò, rabbuiato.

Tony non voleva che Peter si creasse illusioni e false aspettative, ma non sopportava nemmeno di vederlo rattristato. Gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo attirò a sé.

“Lo so, Peter, le tue intenzioni sono sempre buone” disse, parlandogli con dolcezza. “E’ stata una delle cose che ho capito di te fin dalla prima volta in cui abbiamo parlato, in camera tua, quando mi hai detto di voler proteggere gli innocenti, di sentire la responsabilità del tuo potere.”

 _E’ stato anche il momento in cui ho capito quanto tu fossi speciale e forse… forse il momento in cui ho iniziato a innamorarmi di te,_ pensò l’uomo, ma non lo avrebbe detto nemmeno sotto tortura.

“Sai, io ero come te, non molto tempo fa, il che la dice tutta sulla mia maturità, credo” riprese, in tono scherzoso. “Poi, però, è accaduto il fattaccio di Ultron e mi ha insegnato che non possiamo giocare a fare Dio. Siamo persone con delle capacità speciali, è vero, e abbiamo il dovere di metterle al servizio degli altri, proprio come dici tu. Ma non possiamo fare proprio  _tutto_  e ogni tanto falliamo, questo dobbiamo metterlo in conto. Siamo comunque uomini, anche se con dei poteri speciali, non siamo dei… e anche gli dei non sempre ci azzeccano, a ben vedere.”

Peter continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso e a Tony sembrò di vedere delle lacrime brillare nei suoi occhi scuri.

“Peter, cosa c’è? Te la sei presa? Guarda che non volevo rimproverarti, volevo solo evitare che tu facessi i miei stessi errori” disse, tentando di rimediare a ciò che aveva causato quella reazione.

Il ragazzo, però, scosse il capo.

“No, lei ha ragione, capisco quello che vuole dire” rispose, con la voce strozzata di chi sta trattenendo un bel pianto. “Non me la sono presa, è solo che… io… io non voglio che le succeda qualcosa! Non voglio che Thanos le faccia del male! Quando penso a quello che potrebbe succedere durante la prossima battaglia ho tanta paura, ma non per me, io… io ho paura di perdere lei! Io… non potrei nemmeno più vivere se… se lei…”

Ecco. Ancora una volta era lì che si andava a parare.

Peter era terrorizzato all’idea che succedesse qualcosa a Stark e, dopo aver assistito al momento in cui Thanos quasi lo uccideva, quella paura si era moltiplicata e adesso lo paralizzava.

Tony non poteva fare niente per togliergli quel terrore, non prevedeva il futuro e non sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto accadere durante lo scontro finale. Poteva solo cercare di contenere i timori e le preoccupazioni del ragazzo e fare in modo che ogni giorno che passavano insieme fosse  _speciale_. Strinse Peter tra le braccia e lo baciò, chiudendolo nel cerchio protettivo delle sue braccia, unendo il respiro al suo, perdendosi nel suo sapore e nel suo dolce tepore, inondato dall’amore, dalla tenerezza e dalle mille emozioni che provava ogni volta che lo aveva vicino. Comprendeva ancora una volta quanto ormai fossero legati indissolubilmente, quanto nessuno dei due avrebbe più potuto rinunciare all’altro. Giurò a se stesso, mentre si perdeva sulle labbra del suo giovane compagno, che avrebbe fatto in modo di evitargli qualsiasi dolore e che, per quanto era in suo potere, non si sarebbe mai separato da lui. Ormai quel ragazzino era sotto la sua responsabilità e lui doveva tutelare non solo la sua vita, ma anche la sua felicità e questo compito non era gravoso: anzi, sentiva che era la cosa più importante della sua intera esistenza. Era dovuto arrivare alla sua età per capire quali fossero le vere priorità, le cose che contavano sul serio per lui.

Niente al mondo era più prezioso del suo dolce  _Spiderino_ , del suo tenero  _ragnetto_.

Niente avrebbe dovuto fargli del male o distruggere il suo sorriso.

Lui ci sarebbe stato sempre e lo avrebbe protetto da ogni male.

**FINE**

*** Emily Prentiss e la sua squadra sono i protagonisti di _Criminal Minds_ , una serie TV che amo moltissimo e, ovviamente, ho immaginato che Tony e Peter avessero i miei stessi gusti! XD**

**** L’episodio è il 2x01 di _The Outer Limits_  e confesso che ha entusiasmato tantissimo anche me!**


End file.
